


Pushing the Limits and Finding No Give

by Siberian



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M, Spoilers thru - Season Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never could have imagined that one innocent joke would open a gateway into undiscovered ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink - Round 21
> 
> Prompt: Watching porn together and deciding to try something new
> 
> This is a smutty PWP. The prompt on Rounds of Kink also came with a list of requested kinks. They were as follows; bondage, spanking, orgasm denial. I took things a little further with some dirty talk and what I guess would fall in line with come play. Surprisingly, I couldn't find a clear definition on that. The come play is relatively mild in case anyone is worried. There are no real spoilers for the show except mention of one character. So, if you know who Rossi is then you're all set.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He still wasn’t sure how they had gotten here. It had all started out innocently enough. As more of a joke then anything, he’d bought a pornographic film at a local adult store. The only reason he’d even been in Guilty Pleasures was because of Dave. An old colleague of his teammates was having a bachelor party. They were on their way to dinner when Dave had remembered he needed a gift. After clearing the brief detour with him, they’d stopped at the store for a gag gift. It was as his friend was milling around that he’d started to flip through the videos. 

Most of the covers made him chuckle with amusement but he knew Spencer would be beat red if he was with them. The image of his lover flustered was what prompted him to actually make a purchase. When he’d bought the selected video he’d earned an eyebrow raise from Dave. He’d chuckled again, revealing his motivations. The explanation had earned him a shake of the head and a teasing smile no doubt born of the trouble he was going to cause. They had left the shop, shared a companionable dinner and he’d gone home with his new purchase in tow. 

His lover hadn’t suspected a thing. Not even when he saw the plain black bag that contained his surprise. When everything was set up, they’d settled down together on the couch comfortably close. Although his arm was draped along the back of the couch casually, his gaze kept flicking lightly to Spencer’s face. He had wanted to see the exact second that realization settled in. The films menu aided the delay, the backdrop a plain blue and the title inconspicuous enough. It didn’t take long though after the movie started for him to get the reaction he’d anticipated. 

They were only about five minutes into the film when his lover turned bright red. He’d let him squirm for a few seconds, the wide smile barely contained on his face. It was the slight jump at a man starting to be whipped that made him lean closer to a red tipped ear. With a laugh in his voice, he’d revealed his devious plan. There were a few things he had expected to happen. What he hadn’t anticipated though was Spencer not only wanting to finish the movie but the tentative question of whether he wanted to try out some of what they were seeing. 

The thought had been highly arousing. Even if it hadn’t, he already knew he would have said yes. There would have been no way to deny his red-faced innocent lover, asking in a whisper for something so inherently kinky. Since both of them were new at all of this, they’d started out slowly by lightly tying Spencer’s wrists to the headboard. From there they’d seemed to slip into a downward spiral of sexual depravity. They had established a safe-word the very first night but no matter how far he pushed, all his lover did was cry out for more. 

He’d started to do research in his off time, scouring websites for ways to torment the other man further. With a steno pad always at the ready, he’d taken notes on everything from toys to different types of bondage. Just looking at the websites got him so keyed up sometimes that he’d be forced to take a break to relieve the pressure in his groin. From trying new things they’d progressed to trying multiple things at once. That was the stage they found themselves at now. He knew the succession of events up until this point but he still didn’t understand how they had gotten so far. 

It seemed unreal, as if they were in a mutual dream. A low needy moan brought his attention to his lover’s sweaty flushed face. There was desperation in the slight pinch to his features. It made him smile automatically in satisfaction. Moving his eyes further downward, he took in the length of Spencer’s form. Currently his lover was in the middle of the bed facing the footboard. Underneath the flat stomach rested a tiny bench. It had been modified just slightly by his own hands, so that an angled cushion allowed Spencer to lean forward comfortably. 

He could have propped the other man up with pillows or used some type of different cushioning. In the end though, he’d gone with the bench because it prevented his lover’s erection from receiving any stimulation. The aroused flesh was forced to hang heavy in the open air, bare inches away from the gratifying friction of the soft sheets. Both of the other man’s arms were pulled behind his back. There was a little bit of give at the elbow, just enough allowable movement to prevent injury but from the forearms down everything was secured tightly with rope down to the fingers. 

The thick rope was tied in beautifully intricate knots. He was quite proud of them. It was a skill that had taken a long time to learn. If they weren’t in the profession they were in he’d probably document his work with a few photos. The risk was too great to actually fulfill his desire but despite that he couldn’t deny the temptation was sweet. Further down Spencer’s body the intricate ties made a second appearance. The other man’s knees rested against the sides of the bench’s legs. It was there, just above the kneecaps, that he was tied to the smooth wood. 

His eyes lifted away from his lover’s form to settle on the full length mirror at his left. The reflective surface was angled in a way that it caught the reflection of the mirror over the dresser. That particular piece of furniture was sitting directly across from the bed which meant that Spencer had an unrestricted view of his own body. A whimper drew his gaze back downward only for him to catch sight of watery pleading eyes. No words followed mainly because the red ball gag prevented them. He chuckled a little with amusement, leaning down until he was bent in half to lean lightly on the footboard. 

“We’ve barely started and you want to come already?” Shifting his handhold just slightly, he was able to subtly flex his muscles. The movement caught his lover’s gaze, the wide eyes flicking away briefly to check out his right bicep. When he’d finished tying Spencer down he’d left the room for awhile. It was during that absence that he’d removed all of his clothing save a pair of jeans. He knew the denim covering was a turn on for his lover. Although he was found desirable in any attire, it was rare that he was dressed so casually. Knowing how it affected the other man, he made sure to switch things up on occasion. 

Slowly lifting a hand, he brushed his fingers over a sweat speckled cheek. In a whisper, he offered up words that he knew would comfort. “Let’s get you some relief then.” A low thankful moan was his answer, Spencer’s head turning a little into his fingertips. Leaning back up until he was upright, he calmly moved over to the bedside table. Opening the top drawer with one hand, he dug around a little before finding the three items he needed. Making sure to keep them hidden, he sat down on the bed. He opened the cap on the big bottle of lubricant first and lifted it until he could squeeze a copious amount on the heated skin. 

The cold liquid made his lover jerk forward in surprise. Ignoring the reaction, he squeezed out another glob of the clear substance. Pulling the bottle away, he closed the cap blindly with his fingers. All the while he watched the lubricant slide thickly down from the end of the other man’s spine to the dark valley still hidden to his gaze. Once the bottle’s lid was secured, he dropped it to the bed carelessly. Another second later he reached forward to push his fingers into the hidden space. He used his fingertips to spread around the rapidly warming liquid, settling at the tight ring of muscle when everywhere else was sufficiently slick. 

The light touches had his lover moaning, had the hips trying to rock backward into his hand. Turning his wrist a little, he started to circle the tight opening. With gentle presses of his fingertips he massaged the area until it was dripping wet. It was only then that he shoved a finger inside. At the start of the pressure increase the channel he was invading tightened. He didn’t let the resistance deter his advance, his finger pushing in steadily until it was fully inside. There was barely a pause before he started to thrust with the digit. It took a few seconds but soon enough the touch was accepted. 

Almost the moment that happened, he pushed in a second finger. The resistance was back but he pushed through it. He heard a sob filter through the air and he could see a full body shudder rack the slight frame. Looking up he took in Spencer’s expression. One glance was all it took for him to know that everything was fine. Refocusing on his task, he started to push in forcefully. It made the other man cry out and angle his hips upward. Just when he could tell that Spencer was getting into the rhythm, he completely changed the tempo. 

There was another shudder followed closely be a distressed moan. He used the distraction to roughly push in a third finger. The muscles surrounding his fingers tightened abruptly. With an evil grin, he kept the fingers deep and started to spread them outward. Given no other choice in the matter, the muscles slowly loosened around the touch. It was only when he had ample room to move around that he withdrew a little. When he started to push them back in again, he included his pinky finger. The new pressure made the other man jerk forward, made his hips squirm in place. 

He took in the pleasing reaction with utter delight, intently watching the clenching guardian muscle trying to expel his fingers. After long seconds he had them buried deep and immediately he started to thrust inside. The tight channel wasn’t ready for more but he made his lover’s body accept the invasion anyway. He kept the same touch steady for long minutes. It wasn’t until the tight muscle easily accepted his fingers, the slight hips were trying to rock backward continuously and he could see saliva streaming down a defined chin that he pulled away. 

At the loss a needy moan filled the air. Ignoring the sound, as well as the way Spencer’s body practically begged for his attention, he instead picked up one of the three items he’d brought to the bed. Reopening the bottle of lubricant, he coated the object he was holding in his other hand. When he was sure it was wet enough, he started to press it into the loosened entrance. The smaller end of the item was accepted easily, as well as the next bigger round section. It wasn’t until he got to the third round section that the muscle seemed to tighten in protest. 

He kept the same steady pace, not stopping until it was completely buried to the base. Gripping the protruding section of the deep purple toy, he started to slowly rock it against the stretched muscle. The movement had barely begun before Spencer was shaking his head. A desperate sob filled the air a moment later and he laughed loudly in a cruel manner. “What’s wrong? I told you I’d give you some relief.” He paused in speaking only long enough to place a small metallic tray under the engorged erection. “The best way to relieve some of the pressure is a good milking.” 

Another shake of the head was his answer which he promptly ignored. Readjusting his hold, he put more pressure against his lover’s prostate. It only took two more solid rubs before he heard a stream of liquid collide with the metal pan. Angling his head a little to the left, he looked down just in time to see the erection lift slightly. Barely a second later, another small slow stream of milky white fluid flowed down into the pan. “There we go. That’s a good boy. It feels great, doesn’t it?” Another low moan sounded in response followed by a shake in the negative. 

He chuckled darkly at the answer, pushing the prostate massager in a slow rub over the bump. It made the other man tense for a moment and a stronger stream of fluid escaped into the pan. “Sure it doesn’t. Baby, you know I don’t like it when you lie.” At his words, a distressed whimper sounded. He didn’t say anything else. The statement had been intentionally foreboding and he wanted to prolong the feeling of dread. In accordance with this, he refocused on milking his lover dry. He took his time working the toy back and forth in the stretched channel. 

Every few seconds the erection would lift allowing fluid to slowly stream out. Often his eyes dropped down to the pan, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation. When they were finished he’d pour the contents of the pan into a glass. Then he’d take a seat in front of the other man and allow him to watch as he downed the offering. He was looking forward to it even more than he’d thought he would. It had been far too long since they’d done this. Before he was ready for it to be over, the swollen flesh squeezed out its last drop. With a deep sigh of regret, he released the toy leaving it buried deep for the moment. 

Lifting both of his hands now that they were unoccupied, he started to run them slowly over the sweating trembling form. He touched everywhere he could reach. Mapping out the side of the rib cage, the secure hands and the slightly meaty hips with gentle stokes. Eventually his hands slid over the surface of the small backside. He tightened his grip a little as he massaged the skin. After two hard rubs, he skimmed over the surface a final time before withdrawing completely. Leaning to his left, he once more opened the top drawer in the nightstand. 

Withdrawing what he needed, he turned his attention back to Spencer. Reaching up with one hand he slowly withdrew the prostate massager. It came free with a wet pop, the muscles appearing to be trying to keep it inside. Turning to his right, he searched out the towel he’d placed on the bed earlier with his gaze. Upon finding it, he set the toy down on its fluffy surface. Now that the massager was out of the way, he reopened the lubricant and picked up a long string of beads. Using his fingertips, he coated the increasingly larger pieces of silicone thoroughly. 

When he was finished, he pushed the smallest bead past the loosened guardian ring of muscle. A small pleasured moan reached his ears. It sent a spike of arousal up his spine. He loved hearing that sound but kept his face carefully neutral. It was all part of the game. Letting himself think of the pleasures that were to come, he pushed in the next section of the toy. Taking his time he continued to push in the beads until the only thing that remained was the retrieval string anchored by a round white plastic hoop. Gripping the small dark blue box that hung off the string, he used his thumb to turn on the vibration to its lowest setting. 

A moan sounded at the new sensation, the sweaty hips lifting upward in a slow cant. Looking away from the tempting sight, he picked up the second item he’d retrieved from the drawer. Picking up the bottle of lubricant, he dribbled a decent amount of the large shiny black toy. After making sure it was slick enough, he started to push it past the loosened muscle. The very tip of it went in easily but it wasn’t long before resistance was felt. It wasn’t surprising. Just below the tip the plug became very wide. A cry of protest filtered through the air and the hips tried to draw away from the pressure. 

He followed the retreat without pause, slowly making the muscles stretch for the large girth of the plug. It was about mid-way in, at its widest point, when his lover tried to retreat again. Lifting his right hand he curled his fingers tightly around the sweaty hip. With Spencer now basically immobilized, his muscles were forced to spread open. After the majority of the toy was inside the smaller section toward the base easily slid the rest of the way in. It was almost too easy, the muscles practically sucking it in deep. He could feel his lover trembling and new sweat broke out on the heated skin. 

With a smug grin, he stood up from the bed. Leaning down a little, he retrieved the metal pan. Once his hold was secure on the tiny metal dish, he reached down again to increase the beads’ vibration to medium. A long low moan was his reward. The smile on his face widened a fraction, his gaze taking in the round black circle of the plug’s base. He stood stationary for a few seconds just listening to the buzz of the beads. Eventually he moved to the foot of the bed. Turning his back on his lover, he started to pour the fluid from the pan into an empty glass waiting on the dresser. 

He could feel the weight of Spencer’s regard and he knew if he looked up their gazes would connect. It was for that very reason that he kept his eyes trained downward. When the pan was emptied, he turned back around and sat down in a chair he’d placed close to the dresser. It had been confiscated earlier from their dining room set. The hard straight back of the maple furniture made it hard to be comfortable but he still pretended to be completely at ease as he leaned backward. Lifting the glass to his lips, he started to slowly drink his lover’s offering. 

It was only then that he allowed their gazes to connect. As he drank down the white fluid slowly, he kept his eyes resolutely trained on Spencer’s. If he’d thought he’d seen desperation before, it was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. It made his erection throb under the tight restriction of his jeans. The desire to take his prize now was strong but he held back knowing a greater reward awaited them both if they could be patient. So instead of dwelling on his longing, he moved his focus to the heavily flushed youthful face. 

Although he missed his lover’s long hair, he had to admit the unrestricted view was also nice. At least the shorter style was still long enough for him to get a solid handhold. Depending on the mood, he included hair pulling in their play. Finishing off his drink with a final slow lick to his lips, he got up from the chair and placed the glass back on the dresser. Taking one step forward he was close enough to hover over the bound man. Reaching down with his left hand he removed the soaked ball gag. In a wise move, Spencer remained silent, using only an upward glance to ask for instruction. 

Feeling beyond pleased, he slid his right hand along his lover’s face in reward. Dropping the ball gag carelessly on the bedding, he withdrew his other hand with a final rub. Turning slightly to his right, he started to make his way toward the head of the bed. When he reached where he needed to be standing, he stopped and turned on his heel. The gaze was still resting on him, reflected in the dresser mirror. He recognized the weight of it despite not actually having a visual confirmation. Instead of giving his lover any direction, he ignored the look altogether. 

Taking the remote for the beads into the palm of his hand, he used his thumb to push the setting to high. In the same instant Spencer moaned, he shifted on his feet until his footing was solid. Then in a fast hard motion, he brought his hand down on the right side of the small backside. The abrupt shift from pleasure to pain had his lover arching with wide eyes. He didn’t give the other man a chance to adjust, bringing his hand down again this time on the left. A sob tore from Spencer’s throat once he got over the shock. Bringing his hand down again on the right side, he took in the abrupt flush of red that quickly started to fade. 

It turned him on to see it. The knowledge that the skin would be stained that color soon turned him on even more. At the next smack to the left, his lover stared to try to squirm away. He didn’t try to prevent it, knowing that the ropes would keep him immobilized. Delivering another solid smack to the right mound of flesh, he started to speak in a conversational tone. “This is your punishment for lying to me.” Just as his hand made solid contact again, Spencer pushed out words on a sob. “I’m sorry, please.” The sentence didn’t contain their safe word which meant that his lover really didn’t want to stop. 

As much as he might beg or protest the lack of that declaration spoke the truth. He smacked the warmed skin a touch harder but his tone was the same when he spoke again. “It’s too late for apologies now. You know how I feel about liars.” Another sob sounded that turned into a shout at the new slap. There was a full body shudder in the slight frame before Spencer spoke again in desperate tones. “No, please! I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He didn’t say anything in response; the other man already had his answer. Bringing his hand down again on the right, he was pleased to see a red hue starting to linger. 

Pulling his hand away he went to descend only to see his lover’s squirming increase. There was a subtle shifting of his arms which told him that Spencer was unconsciously trying to block his blows. His lips lifted in a small smile as his hand came down even harder. Another shout left his lover’s lips followed by a heavy sob. Looking up into the mirror, he wasn’t surprised to see tears streaming down the reddened face. In that second Spencer caught his gaze and begged between trembling lips. “Please. I don’t…want anymore.” His response at first was another harsh slap. 

“You should have thought about that before you lied.” Pausing briefly he delivered another smack before continuing. “We’re not going to be done until you can’t sit down for a week.” The response earned him a hard sob which quickly morphed into a shout at the next slap. Seeing that the backside was a bright red, he decided to shift his focus for a bit. On the next stroke, he lowered his hand just slightly. When it collided with the back of the left upper thigh his lover fairly shrieked. Not pausing, he proceeded to deliver the next heavy slap to the right thigh. 

The squirming increased, as did the sobbing. He remained undeterred, delivering another smack to the left thigh. It was then that Spencer tipped his head down, his eyes closed tightly against the comforter. With a severe frown, he slammed his hand down on the breath of the reddened backside. The intense pain made his lover arch again, a strangled shout tearing from his throat. He paused for a moment in the spanking, making sure he had the other man’s gaze before he spoke. “Don’t close your eyes again. Part of your punishment is watching. If you do that a second time, I’ll have to discipline you further.” 

A whimper escaped the trembling lips before Spencer managed to answer. “Yes Sir.” The formality wasn’t normally required but during a punishment it was expected. Now that he was sure he had his lover’s attention, he picked up where he left off. When he returned to the right side again all Spencer did was sob. He could tell that his lover was having trouble keeping his eyes open. The next smack confirmed that when they lowered to slits. Despite the struggle though his eyes did remain open and his gaze remained fixed on the mirror to watch his punishment. 

Another resounding smack produced another wretched sob. The next slap produced more tears. At this point the skin of the thighs was starting to match the red of the backside. Shifting his focus again, he delivered a slap to the breadth of the previously abused mounds of flesh. A shout tore from Spencer’s throat at the new attention and it only increased in pitch at the next heavy handed smack. The next slap only produced a sob. He could tell it wasn’t because it was too soft. Although the contact had hurt badly, his lover was just too worn out to release a shout. 

Feeling smugly satisfied, he gave the bright red backside one last hard slap. It was forceful enough that Spencer’s body rocked forward and the sharp sound of the skin connecting easily filled the space. When another spike of pain didn’t come, it was enough to tell his lover that the punishment was over. Even as he watched, the slight frame slumped forward into the bedding. The other man continued to sob harshly, his reddened face pressed into the softness of the comforter. Underneath the raw sound, he could once more hear the heavy buzz of the beads.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reaching down with his still tingling hand, he lightly fondled himself through his jeans. His lover didn’t notice, still too far gone from the spanking. With a firm reminder to be patient, he forced his hand away and started to move toward the attached bathroom. Returning to the room a few minutes later, he gently sat down on the edge of the bed near the footboard. Grabbing a tissue from the box he held, he gently dabbed it on Spencer’s tear streaked face. The sobbing quieted a little at the attention. Moving his hand over the heated skin lightly, he didn’t stop until all of the moisture was gone. 

Dropping the now damp tissue to the bed, he then placed a tissue under his lover’s nose. A few of them were used in the process of trying to clear Spencer’s sinuses. During the course of that time a few more fat tears had escaped. Those were wiped away when his nose was abandoned and soon after a warm rag was wiped over the entirety of his lover’s face. When he pulled the washcloth away completely, Spencer looked up to him shyly with a renewed trembling in his bottom lip. “I’m sorry.” Giving a gentle smile, he lifted his hand and used his thumb to stroke down a heated cheek. 

“I know you are baby. Everyone makes mistakes and I do forgive you just try not to do it again.” The trembling increased a little, a new tear slipping free. “Yes, Sir.” Using his thumb, he gently brushed away the new moisture. Pulling away a few seconds later, he headed back into the bathroom to clean up somewhat. When he was finished, he returned to the bedroom to continue their play. Retaking his previous position at the head of the bed, he looked down between his lover’s legs at his erection. Unsurprisingly Spencer was still hard. 

The deep red flesh wasn’t as hard as earlier but that wasn’t surprising either. As much as his lover liked the pain, it could also serve as a counter stimulus. Reaching up with his left hand, he wrapped it around the previously ignored flesh. Just the touch had his lover moaning softly. Tightening his grip a little, he started to lightly stroke the length. When the second stroke reached the tip, he lifted his other hand to start massaging the heavy sack. The hips tipped back in his direction and almost immediately the erection started to swell. He let the pleasure build slowly. 

In his light grip he could feel the erection continue to expand, the sack tighten further until it started to lift out of his hand toward his lover’s groin. A warm liquid suddenly slid over his fingertips. It prompted his hand on the erection to slide over the tip and sure enough the wetness of pre-come slicked his fingers. The milking had kept his lover dry for some time, as he knew it would but now he was ready to come. With a final rub, he released the heavy sack. It made Spencer moan in disappointment but he ignored the reaction. Instead he reached for the base of the plug. 

Getting a firm grip on the round circle, he started to slowly pull it out. Almost immediately Spencer’s hips tilted upward, his muscles trying to widen to make room for the large plug. It came out easier then it went in but he took his time removing it anyway. Just seeing the muscle stretched wide over the center of the plug was motivation enough. After long seconds it came completely free, the muscle gaping open for a few milliseconds with loss. Setting the plug aside after he was done, he gripped the hoop for the beads. He lifted the string slightly until it was pulled straight out in a taunt line. 

From there he started to pull it out slowly. The hand still stroking the erection slid over the tip the exact second the first large bead slid out. It made his lover convulse, the guardian muscle flexing open at the stimulation. When he could tell that Spencer had calmed, he pulled the next bead out slowly. At the same time he brushed the underside of the swollen erection. There was a full body shudder this time, a strangled wet sound filing the quiet room. He waited to proceed again until he knew that his lover had calmed once more. When it was clear the other man had, he started to remove the next bead. 

The whole process was slow, almost to the point of being torturous. As high as Spencer’s pleasure climbed, he didn’t let his lover reach his peak. By the time the last small bead slid out, Spencer was shivering all over and his skin was glistening with a new sheen of sweat. He could tell his lover was desperate to finish, so he withdrew his hand from the straining erection. An agonized moan followed his retreat. “No please.” Keeping his voice teasing, he gently admonished his companion. “I know you’re eager baby but you have to be patient. Don’t forget, I’m the only one who knows when it’s the best time for you to come.” He received a whimper in response. 

With a wicked smile, he climbed off of the bed and made his way leisurely to the footboard. It wasn’t until he came to a stop facing his lover that he spoke again. “Besides, wouldn’t you rather feel my cock deep inside of you when you finish?” Before Spencer could even hope to formulate a response, he started to pull open his jeans. The fabric parted easily within seconds, his heavy erection easily falling past the open material. It curled toward his stomach immediately, throbbing in time to his heartbeat. Taking another step forward, he held his hardened flesh close to his lover’s face. 

“Well baby, are you going to get me ready for you?” The large beautiful eyes slid up to connect with his own gaze before Spencer leaned closer with his mouth wide open. Since the angle was extremely awkward, he helped things along by shifting forward. When his erection slipped past the lips into wet heat he tipped his head back with a low moan. A talented tongue flicked over the surface of his skin, occasionally brushing against the underside of his member. Reaching down with his left hand, he buried his fingers in the short cropped curls. 

The touch remained light for mere moments before he tightened his grip enough to restrict movement. Even with the limited mobility, Spencer still used his tongue actively. It felt more than wonderful but he couldn’t let himself lose control. With a moan, he started to rock his hips forward. The motion pushed him far down his lover’s throat. He could feel the other man’s gag reflex kick in on occasion, the muscles surrounding his erection contracting hard. When that happened, he’d pull back just enough to hear a gurgle and the rapid intake of another lungful of oxygen. 

Although he knew that Spencer enjoyed the sensation of choking, he was always careful that the deprivation was too brief to cause harm. With a final low groan, he pulled his erection free abruptly. A string of salvia followed his retreat. It broke away when his lover started to cough. He didn’t bother to ask if Spencer was alright before walking back to the head of the bed. Climbing onto the mattress on his knees, he brought his body closer to that of his prone lover. Reaching down with both of his hands, he gripped the red backside in a hard grip. 

The touch made Spencer’s back arch slightly, a long moan slipping past his lax lips. Keeping his gaze trained downward, he nudged the tip of his erection against the loose guardian muscle. With a slow steady press forward, he pushed past the minimal restriction. As soon as he was inside, the channel tightened. Instead of pausing he continued forward in a steady advance. He could feel the muscles contracting sporadically around his member. It felt so good he let loose a low moan. Another second later he couldn’t stand it anymore and with a hard thrust forward he buried himself completely inside his lover’s body. 

The slight form under his solid frame shuddered, the bound limbs shifting a little awkwardly. Pushing his hips forward even more, he pressed them tightly to the sore backside. His partially open pants rubbed roughly against the skin. It prompted Spencer to release a ragged groan but he didn’t address the discomfort. Shifting a little on the mattress, he gripped the tempting hips with hard hands. As soon as he was sure his grip was secure, he pulled away and pushed back in with a hard thrust. His lover cried out at the forceful motion. With a slow stretch he arched backward slightly, tipping his face toward the ceiling. 

The tight muscles fluttered around his member for long minutes, trying to adjust to the rhythmic stretching. He didn’t let the silent protesting deter him from his thrusting. Eventually the channel loosened enough only to tighten again in want. Strengthening the hold of his hands, he snapped his hips forward languidly. The skin under his grasp became slick with sweat and each of his thrusts were met eagerly. A desperate moan filtered through the air, the wet heat around his erection tightening painfully. With a steadying sigh, he started to slow down his thrusting. 

Automatically a sob filtered through the air, the hips trying to press back into his groin urgently. He slowed down even further in reaction. When his lover started to shake his head in denial, he let a cruel smile slip onto his face. Leaning forward slowly, he draped his body over the sweaty back. His lips were centimeters away from a red tipped ear when he spoke in a whisper. “What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Just to emphasize what they were doing, he shoved inside forcefully once. Even as he started to slowly pull out the other man sobbed harshly. “I want to come.” 

A lone watery eye found his gaze, a tear slipping free when Spencer sobbed again. “Please Aaron. I need it…please.” He smiled in gentle reassurance. When he spoke, his voice was soothing. “No.” The single word made his lover sob again, more tears sliding down his heated cheek. Leaning back up until he was on his knees, he pulled back until his erection slipped completely out of the tight channel. The wet squelch of the retreat had barely registered in his ears before his lover was thrashing in his bonds. “No! No please!” He watched the squirming for a moment, letting an amused smile slip onto his lips at the way the backside tried to tip upward. 

The loosened muscle was still flexing open widely when he turned toward the bedside table. Opening the top drawer, he withdrew a medium sized orange dildo. Holding it up for a moment, he smiled as he took in its appearance. The toy was a little smaller then his erection, it was wide in girth, and the surface was smooth expect for rides placed at the tip was well as the base. Reaching out with his free hand to close the drawer absentmindedly, he climbed off the bed to move toward the footboard. When he came to a stop at the footboard, Spencer looked up in a silent desperate plea. 

He kept his eyes blank and his expression impassive. Pausing for another few seconds just to torment his lover further, he eventually proceeded by holding up the orange dildo. At first the other man only looked at it, appearing to not understand what he wanted. It didn’t surprise him since the toy was still held away at a distance. Abruptly shoving the dildo closer to the swollen lips, he spoke in a harsh tone. “You want to come, you have to earn it. Show me how much you want it. I might give you the real thing if you convince me you need it enough.” 

With a heated whimper, Spencer dove down on the toy. Just like before the angle was awkward but that didn’t stop his lover was working diligently. The swollen lips were stretched until they were drastically thinned out, lines of salvia slid down the silicone surface in small rivers, he could see the reddened cheeks hollowing out with suction and despite the limited movement a steady bobbing had been started. Leaning down a little, he started to speak again in a derisive whisper. “I didn’t think you’d enjoy it this much. You come off looking so innocent but deep down you’re really just a dirty little cocksucker.” 

He took in the deep flush of humiliation with satisfaction. Deciding to push a little further, he continued in the same low mocking tone. “I bet you’d let anyone with a cock have you. Should I go downstairs and get you some company? I’ll get you so many men you won’t be able to walk for a week. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I’d let them use you until you were coated in come, until you could only have dry orgasms from coming so much. When they finally left, I’d tell them to have their friends stop by, so they could have a go at the greedy little whore too.” 

There was a sudden hard shudder in the slight frame, a gurgling sound as Spencer tried to swallow around the dildo. He could tell his lover was close. Raking his eyes over the sweaty face, he took in the deep flush that now went down to the upper chest. Speaking slowly a moment later, he kept his tone calm but the seriousness of his warning was evident. “Don’t come without my permission or I’ll make sure you don’t orgasm for three weeks.” He knew immediately the message was received when a tortured whimper reached his ears. 

Falling silent once again, he just watched the frantic way Spencer worked the dildo. “Stop.” The command had been issued in a hard voice and even though it was sudden it was followed immediately. He held the toy still for another few seconds just taking in the way it was stuffed in his lover’s mouth. Finally after long seconds, he pulled the dildo away. It was coated in saliva to the point that it glistened in the low light. Holding it up, he smiled in smug satisfaction. Lowering it a moment later, he threw a look to his still panting lover before moving away to walk toward the head of the bed. 

Climbing back onto the mattress, he gripped the left side of the red backside. The rough touch elicited a hiss. He ignored the sound, instead focusing on pushing the wet toy past the swollen entrance. At the invasion the hips tipped upward as much as they could. The small movement brought his attention further downward to the engorged erection. It was bright red, the veins standing out clearly, a slick sheen of pre-come glistened off its surface and he could just barely see a purplish tint starting to take root on the tip. He knew that it was time to finish this soon or another milking would be in order. 

Moving his gaze upward again it was just in time to see the toy settle fully. Gripping the base securely in one hand, he pulled it out and pushed it back in with a slow thrust. The move made his lover moan; made the hips try to jerk upright. He watched the heavy erection sway a little with the motion. It made him smile wickedly to see how it was curled upright with stiffness but despite that the flesh was still too far away to make contact with anything except open air. Looking back up, he pulled the dildo out again, this time completely to the tip before pushing it back inside slowly. 

He rubbed the toy leisurely against the wet channel in a roll but made sure to avoid the no doubt over sensitized prostate. It was on the third withdrawal of the dildo that he climbed covertly to his knees. Shifting on the comforter, he got closer to the place he was currently bestowing his attentions. Looking down he watched the toy sliding out slickly before pressing it back in with a tiny smile. It was only when it was buried deep that he broke his pattern by pausing. Keeping his left hand on the base of the toy to hold it steady, he started to push his own erection past the barrier of slick muscle. 

Automatically Spencer jolted forward, his body seizing up at the intense stretch. Despite the reaction, he didn’t pause until the tip popped inside. The new pressure made his lover shudder all over, a strangled sound tearing from his throat. For his own part, he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw at the tightness. It was almost too much. Taking deep soothing breaths, he waited until the tension eased before inching forward. The muscle clenched up again in mere seconds. He immediately paused with an outward trembling breath. When the muscles stated to loosen he pushed forward. 

It was a slow arduous process that tested the limits of his control. By the time he was finally buried deep, rivulets of sweat were running down his face. Loosening the tight hold he had on his lover’s left hip, he rubbed his hand gently over the tender skin. Almost the moment he started the touch, Spencer sobbed heavily and started to frantically shake his head. “No…I can’t. Too much…please.” He listened closely to the words. They had never done this before, so it might have been a real request to stop. Although technically that was what his lover voiced, he knew that Spencer didn’t really want to halt their activities. If he had, the safe word would have been used. 

Taking in another deep steadying breath, he spoke in a dismissive tone. “You’ll take whatever I give you.” There was another shake in denial, another fevered sob. “No, Aaron…no…” That was the furthest he let the other man get. Pulling back his right hand, he delivered a stinging smack to the spread open backside. It made Spencer squirm in place, a shout tearing from his parted lips. “Stop talking back. I don’t want to have to punish you again but I will if you force me too.” All he got in response was another sob. He paused for long seconds just in case but his lover remained obediently silent. 

When he deemed the time right, he pulled back to the tip of his erection only to push forward in a deep thrust. Using the thumb of his left hand, he held the dildo stationary while he moved. It wasn’t until he could feel the muscle easily taking him inside, that he curled his fist around the base of the toy. He literally had just settled deep inside when he pulled the dildo out to the tip. A low moan sounded in reaction, the channel he was buried in tightening with a contraction. When he started to push the toy back inside, he pulled his own erection out in counter. 

The hot wet friction had him closing his eyes in bliss. He pushed in again seconds before his member jerked hard. The dildo slid out as he advanced, the ridges under the tip sliding against his sensitive skin. All of it felt unbelievable. He knew both of them couldn’t last much longer, not with this amount of pleasure assaulting their senses. Almost as if Spencer read his mind, he was spoken to then on a frantic sob. “Please Aaron…please.” He didn’t respond, his eyes caressing the reflection of his lover’s face. With a faster pace, he started to pull his erection out. 

The dildo slid in at the same new tempo making his companion arch his back with a shriek. When he pushed himself inside again and removed the toy to the tip the pace picked up even more. He barely settled fully in his lover’s body before withdrawing. The dildo took his place inside when he pulled out, his hand rocking it upward to rub the ridges against the overly stretched wet guardian muscle. It was when he was pushing inward that Spencer spoke on the tail end of a scream. “Please! Ahhh…uhh..pla..please! Ahhhh!” The begging turned him on immensely, made his erection swell and his sack tighten. He knew in that instant that he couldn’t hold back any more. 

Leaning forward a little, he started to slam his hips forward in a punishing pace. At the same time, he shoved the dildo in and out in as consistent a pace as he could manage. For the most part he kept the rhythm at odds but there were instances when they were both deep. Those moments were when it was the hardest not to explode. The vise like grip tightened around his erection brutally; making the other man’s snug channel feel stuffed overly full. Feeling sweat dripping into his eyes, he pushed out the words his lover needed so desperately to hear. 

“Spencer, come.” His tone had been hard, his voice breathy and unstable. Still, it was more than enough. With a wail, his lover’s body seized up hard. He kept moving through it, using his weight to help hold down the heavily squirming form. Pushing the dildo in deep, he kept it steady only using his thumb to rock it in light rubs. Tightening his grip on the sweaty hip, he tipped his head downward and started to thrust forward mindlessly. The overwhelming tightness, along with the strong contractions, fairly tore the orgasm out of his body. 

One second he was thrusting frantically and the next he was gushing inside with a bellow. He pushed himself in deep as he came, loving the sensation of filling Spencer to bursting. Even when he felt his member starting to soften, he stayed still allowing the strong muscles to squeeze every last drop from his sensitive flesh. It was only when the sensations started to become painful that he moved back slowly to pull away. His member came free easily, a small dribble of come escaping to slide down the inside of a red thigh. Leaning forward slowly, he used his tongue to gently lap it up from the end of the liquid to the edge of the backside. 

A small moan filtered through the air at his attention. In response he licked over the skin again, his tongue sliding briefly over the red skin at the back of the thigh. With a final slow lick to his lips, he sat up until he was kneeling again. Gripping the handle of the dildo, he addressed his lover softly. “Don’t let it out.” When he started to pull the toy out, he knew instantly that Spencer understood what he meant when he lightly tensed. Dropping the dildo on the towel distractedly, he started to untie the bound knees. The ropes fell away easily enough. 

Sitting up a little further, he reached for the hands next. Untying the more intricate knots took a lot longer but eventually they fell to the comforter as well. When his lover was completely free of his bindings, he gently pulled him up and back until he rested in his lap. Holding him gently with both arms wrapped around his slight frame, he started to pepper soft kisses down the side of his neck. At the first light touch of his lips, Spencer had tipped his head to the right happily. Even though he could tell they were both relaxed, the tension remained in the other man’s muscles as he waited for his final directive. 

He issued it in a soft whisper, his lips sliding gently over damp skin. “Okay, now.” The slight tense feeling left the slim body and seconds later he felt a warm thick liquid dripping over his lower stomach. It slipped over his skin slowly, soaking into the sweaty dark forest of curls at his groin. He moaned heavily at the feeling, lifting his hips in a slow push. The sensation made his member twitch in interest but he wasn’t surprised when he remained soft. Although the previous work-out would have been enough, he wasn’t as young as he used to be anymore and it wasn’t as common for him to re-harden so quickly. 

That didn’t mean that he still didn’t fully enjoy the feeling of his come leaking all over his lap. He grunted at the thought, kissing his way up to a sharp jaw line. The hold he had on his lover didn’t waver but he loosened it enough to pet along his body with gentle sweeping touches. Eventually the hands resting on his arms tightened and Spencer’s chest heaved gently with a small sigh. “Aaron.” The sound of his name was enough for him to pull back from the tempting neck. As soon as he did, his lover turned his head on his shoulder so their gazes could connect. “I’m tired.” 

He could tell. It was obvious in the way Spencer blinked his eyes slowly and the utterly boneless quality to his long limbs. Giving the other man a gentle smile, he leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Alright baby, you rest. I’ll get us cleaned up.” He didn’t really need to say that. It was the way they handled nights like this. The more dominant partner always took care of all of their needs for the entire encounter. Lifting his hand, he gently cupped Spencer’s face, using his thumb to smooth over a still warm cheek. With another gentle smile, he shifted the other man off of his lap. 

Using a gentle grip he guided him to lie down on the clean section of the bed. Moving off the mattress on rubbery legs a few seconds later, he set about getting everything ready for them to go to sleep. He replaced the bench in the closet and put the ropes in the middle drawer of the bedside table. The toys he wrapped up in the soiled towel, leaving them on the counter in the bathroom. Sometime tomorrow he would thoroughly clean them. At the moment he was too tired and he knew it would take too long. Grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom cabinets, he set about cleaning away the evidence of their mutual pleasure. 

The whole time he moved about the room Spencer followed him with his gaze. On occasion when he’d look back in that direction, he’d be greeted with a small warm smile. He always reciprocated which in turn made his lover’s smile brighter. It warmed him more then he thought Spencer would ever know. When he was finally finished he returned to the comfort of their bed. Immediately moving closer to his lover, he wrapped him in his arms and did his best to avoid the massive wet spot on the comforter. After delivering a small kiss, he held up the small white tube he’d brought from the bathroom. 

He waited until he was sure Spencer had seen it before speaking. “On your stomach.” Instead of immediately complying, his lover frowned lightly. “It’s not that bad.” Shifting a little, he looked down at the red skin. A second later Spencer followed suit, both of them taking in the remnants from the earlier spanking. Reconnecting their gazes, he spoke softly. “I don’t really want you to not be able to sit down.” His lover leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I know. I like to be reminded of our time together.” The look he was receiving was wide-eyed and gently persuading. He was tempted to give in. 

It was true that Spencer could be awkward but he still had his ways. That had quickly become apparent when they’d settled into a solid relationship. It was hard for him to deny the other man anything. On the few occasions that his lover had to ask for something, he almost always quickly caved. At times it was a little disconcerting. Still, there were instances when he managed to hold firm. This was one of those moments. “Even with the cream you’re going to be sore for days.” As expected the response earned him a soft frown. “But Aaron, it’s not…” 

He started to gently shake his head, cutting off the protest mid-stream. “No buts, we agreed to take care of each other if he got into heavier stuff.” For a moment he thought there would be further resistance, so he was pleasantly surprised when Spencer rolled to his stomach with a light sigh. Twisting off the cap on the medicine, he squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. It was only when he started to rub it into the red backside that he heard a grumble. “Yeah, we said that but I like the pain.” He chuckled lightly at the disgruntled response, not pausing in his application of the cream even when he responded. 

“Maybe later in the week I can give you a light spanking. That is if you use the cream and heal up a little first.” Looking down briefly, he gave his lover a playfully stern look. A bright smile was sent his way in response. “Okay, deal.” He chuckled again, refocusing on his task. The easy acceptance didn’t surprise him at all. It was rare that he gave Spencer a spanking during the week. He always reserved that particular kink for the weekend simply because he didn’t want his lover to be sore at work. On occasion they would partake in the activity on a Friday. 

It was still a weekday but the start of the weekend, so technically it counted. As long as Spencer would have time to rest up that was all he cared about. This particular spanking had been pretty intense, so he was thankful tomorrow was a Saturday instead of Sunday. Finishing up with the cream, he recapped the bottle and leaned to place it on the end table. With that done, they both maneuvered until they could climb under the covers. It was only when they were completely settled that he pulled the other man back into his arms. 

He held his lover snug to his chest, his left hand lifting to gently card through the soft dark curls. During the touch he felt a foot collide lightly with his own lax foot. It didn’t withdraw but slid against his toes. He tilted his foot up a little in reaction, his toes wiggling against the friendly intruder. With a light laugh, Spencer leaned in to give him the softest of kisses. When they separated a moment later, his lover leveled him with an equally soft gaze. “I love you.” Moving his fingers in another gentle stroke, he spoke into the small space between them just as softly. “I love you too.” 

The smile he received was bright. It lacked the doubt that had colored the earlier phase of their relationship. Now Spencer didn’t just hope the words were true, he knew they were. Leaning forward to steal one more kiss, he pulled away only long enough to turn off the light before gently tucking his lover back into the safety of his chest. They settled down together in the dark, the sound of their mingling breath filtering gently to his ears. The minute his lover fell asleep he could tell, the added weight against his chest and the subtle change in Spencer’s breathing a dead give-away. 

It made him smile; the knowledge that his lover was resting so peacefully. His body wanted him to join the other man in slumber but he found himself resisting the sweet pull of sleep. Eventually he would give into it. For now though he just wanted to stay in this moment because he knew as sweet as his dream was it couldn’t compare to his reality. There were very few times in his life he’d been able to say that. At least that was until recently. Just thinking on his good fortune made him pull Spencer a little closer. Closing his eyes he tilted his head down on the pillow until his lips brushed against soft curls. 

He smiled a tiny soft smile, leaning down even further to kiss the crown of his lover’s head. Pulling away another moment later, he turned his face into the cool soft material of the pillowcase. The pull of his exhaustion became stronger. Releasing a slow deep breath, he sunk down into the feeling of contentment that radiated through his limbs. A thought filtered to his mind that caused his lips to quirk up in a tiny grin. It may be true that he was still baffled about just how they had gotten here but the fact that an adult film had started it all was too funny for words. 

He couldn’t help wondering where this unusual road would ultimately lead them. The mere thought of it conjured up all sorts of interesting images. Letting the heated fantasies take over his thoughts, he finally stopped fighting the pull of exhaustion. He was now ready to allow his tired body to find rest, content in the knowledge that they weren’t done exploring. With the promise of pleasures to come, he drifted away into sleep.

The End


End file.
